The Devil in the Dark
Streszczenie thumb|Oddział ochrony| Na Janus VI górnik imieniem Schmitter zmienia górnika Sama na posterunku wartowniczym. Chwilę po tym, jak Chief Vanderberg oraz inni wartownicy odchodzą, słysza krzyk i powróciwszy znajdują resztki ciała Schmittera. Dwa dni później ''Enterprise'' przybywa na Janus VI odpowiadając na wezwanie o pomoc. Od trzech miesięcy tajemnicze stworzenie terroryzuje kolonię mining colony there, i powoduje śmierć ponad pięćdziesięciu osób. Wydobycie pergium zostało wstrzymane, a zadaniem załogi Enterprise jest doprowadzenie do wznowienia prac. Śmierć górników jest powodowana przez rodzaj chemicznej korozji ich ciał, jakby działał na nie kwas nieznanego rodzaju; ten sam kwas używany jest do sabotowania maszyn na niższych poziomach. Tylko jeden człowiek widział stworzenie i przeżył: Ed Appel, który strzelił do niego z fazera typu 1 bez efektu. Podczas dyskusji w biurze Vanderberga Kirk, Spock, i McCoy słyszą alarm z komry, w której zamontowano reaktor nuklearny kolonii. Stworzenie zabiło strażnika, wypaliło sobie drogę, i ukradło pompe przepływową. Scotty mówi, że zdoła zmontowac pompe zastępczą, która pomoże na trochę, ale bez właściwej części reaktor wkrótce wybuchnie i skazi połowę planety.. Kirk i Spock dochądzą do wniosku, że może to być forma życia, oparta o krzem- forma życia oparta na krzemie, inaczej niż znana im forma węglopochodna- najpowszechniejsza w galaktyce. To może wyjasniać, czemu sensory jej nie wykrywają i czemu jest odporna na fazer. Kirk powiadamia Giotto i ochronęi każe Spockowi wydaćfazery typu 2, bardziej efektywne wobec krzemu. Ochrona schodzi na poziom 23 23, otwarty tuż przed pierwszym atakiem. Strażnik korytarza zostaje zabity przez stworzenie. Kirk i Spock widzą to i otwieraja ogień, raniąc stworzenie. Ukrywa się ono, wytrawiając tunel w ścianie kwasem. Poszukiwacze biegną za nim i znajdują je, Attit-26, Kirk jednak nie pozwala go zabić. Każe Spockowi podejść bliżej. Stworzenie nie atakuje go, inicjuje więc wolkańskie połączenie jaźni z nim. Pojmuje, że jest to ostatnia przedstawicielka rasy Horta, były mordowane przez górników, rozbijających rzekomo bezuzyteczne kule krzemu - jaja gatunku Horta. McCoy leczy ranę Horty, stosując beton termoutwardzalny, a ona oddaje pompę Spock nagocjuje zgodę między górnikami a Horta i jej potomstwem, które już wkrótce ma zacząć kopać, co pozwoli górnikom dotrzeć do cennych minerałów. Pamiętne cytaty "'' 'Nie zabijać ja'. Co to ma być, prośba, byśmy go nie zabijali czy obietnica, że nie zabije nas?" : - '''Kirk', czytając wiadomość Horty "BÓL! AAAAACH! BÓL! (przerywa mind-melting)To wszystko, co wyczułem, kapitanie... fala za fala strasznego bólu– TO umiera!" : - Spock "Jestem lekarzem, nie murarzem!" "Pan jest uzdrowicielem, to jest pacjent – I to rozkaz." : - McCoy i Kirk "Właśnie tak, poruczniku, przyślijcie mi to zaraz i nie pytajcie, po co– Po prostu tego żądam!" : - McCoy do nienazwanego porucznika może jest to Uhura "To stworzenie zabiło pięćdziesięciu moich ludzi!" "A wy zabiliście tysiące jej dzieci!" "Co takiego?" "Te krzemowe kule, które zabieraliście I niszczyliście... to jej jaja." : - Chief Vanderberg i Kirk "Ta Horta jest inteligentna, pokojowo nastawiona... ''łagodna. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by dzielić z wami planetę– póki nie włamaliście się do jej żl obka i nie zaczęliście zabijać jej dzieci. Zareagowała w jedyny sposób, jaki znała; jak każda matka, gdy coś zagraża dzieciom." : - '''Kirk' "Ona nie umrze! Doprawdy, Jim, zaczynam myśleć, że jestem w stanie wyleczyć nawet złą pogodę!" "Pomogłeś jej?" "Pomogłem'' ? Ja ją wyleczyłem ! Sprowadziłem ze statku pięćdziesiąt kilo tego termicznego utwardzacza, którym plombujemy pęknięcia powłoki na zewnątrz; to w przeważającej części krzem. Po prostu obudowałem tym ranę i działało jak bandaż, póki nie wyzdrowiała. Proszę spojrzeć– jest jak nowa!" :- ''McCoy' and Kirk "Doprawdy, sir, skromność mi nie pozwala –" "To nie zamyka wątpliwości, Mr. Spock; Podejrzewam, że z czasem staje się pan coraz bardziej i bardziej ludzki." "PAN – sir, nie widzę powodu by tak stać tu i być obrażanym." : - Spock and Kirk Zza kulis * W swojej książce Star Trek Memories, William Shatner twierdzi, ze to jego ulubiony odcinek, poniewaz jego ojciec zmarł w trakcie zdjęć a wygłupy Nimoya podczas mind-melting z Horta zmusiły go do śmiechu. Zamiast ukończyć scenę i udac się na pogrzeb, stał i obserwował mind-melting, filmowany z tyłu. Widać, jak stoi z uniesionym fazerem, choć nie miał w tym ujęciu nic do roboty. Jednak w innej książce podaje, że jego ulubiony odcinek to The City on The Edge of Forever. * Bantam Books opublikował serię fotonowel stylizowanych na komiksy The ninth installment was an adaptation of this episode. W tej właśnie widzimy, jak Leslie myśli, "Ten Wolkanin pozabija nas w imię swej bezcennej nauki!" gdy Spock namawia zwiad do schwytania Horty żywcem * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Star Trek: Deep Space Nine nowela Devil in the Sky jest sequelem tego odcinka * To jedyny odcinek, w którym poruszana jest kwestia różnicy między "fazerem typu 1" i "fazerem typu 2." Image:Janus VI colony collage.jpg|Orginalny obraz górniczej kolonii Janus VI Image:Janus VI colony.jpg|Ten sam obraz remasterowany komputerowo Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Również występują * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Ken Lynch jako Vanderberg Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Brad Weston jako Appel * Biff Elliot jako Schmitter * George E. Allen jako inżynier #1 * John Cavett jako strażnik oraz * Barry Russo jako Giotto Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Dick Dial jako Sam * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Janos Prohaska jako mother Horta * Ron Veto jako Harrison * nieznany aktor jako Lewis Tylko w odcinku remasterowanym *Niel Wray jako górnik de:Horta rettet ihre Kinder en:The Devil in the Dark (episode) es:The Devil in the Dark fr:The Devil in the Dark (épisode) ja:地底怪獣ホルタ（エピソード） nl:The Devil in the Dark Kategoria:Odcinki TOS